captfandomcom-20200214-history
Winter Soldier
'Winter Soldier '''is a former antagonist and main character in ''Captain America: Modern Soldier. ''He is a former soldier of the 107th Infantry Regiment and the childhood best friend of Captain America. However, he was brainwashed by HYDRA as the ultimate enhanced operative and would eliminate anyone who posed a threat to HYDRA, but eventually was freed from his brainwashing. Biography Personality Winter Soldier is an extremely devoted, loyal, headstrong and patriotic and has a strong moral center. He was a good and close friend to Steve Rogers since childhood. Due to his advanced physiology, however, Barnes survived his apparent death but was found by HYDRA instead. Trained as a living weapon, Barnes became a new man so to speak, as his memories and identity were constantly being wiped until he was augmented into the perfect assassin, the Winter Soldier. As the Winter Soldier, he was brutal and ruthless with the utter lack of conscience, and remorselessly followed HYDRA's every order. While he still holds a mostly serious demeanor, he retains a sense of humor and it can be dry at times. Even though Barnes regained his identity and former values, he also developed a guilt-ridden conscience, and became deeply ashamed and remorseful over his actions as the Winter Soldier. He had absolute memory of every person he had killed, and he knows and freely acknowledges with a tone of great regret that the fact he was brainwashed does not change the fact that he killed them. After being cured of HYDRA's programming, Barnes appears to have come to terms with his past. As the White Wolf, Barnes lived a quiet life where he spent his time entertaining children and farming. Powers and Abilities *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology: 'Winter Soldier was experimented on in the quest to recreate the Super Soldier Serum and his body is later further refined in the Winter Soldier Program, ultimately creating an enhanced soldier with physical abilities equal to Captain America, and without mental enhancements or psychological instabilities which continued to plague similar programs in the 21st century. He has early levels of superhuman conditioning, due to his Super-Soldier physiology. **'Superhuman Strength: 'As the Winter Soldier, his physical strength is immensely enhanced to the early levels of a superhuman condition by a series of treatments performed on him by HYDRA scientists. He has used his legs and right arm to strike enemies with tremendous force and his physical might is easily on par with Captain America. ***'Bionic Arm: 'HYDRA also removed the remnants of Winter Soldier's severed left arm and replaced the missing limb with a cybernetic one. The bionic arm gives him extraodinary strength, superior to that of Captain America's strength. With his bionic arm supporting his already enhanced strength, the Winter Soldier is able to overpower Captain America in a fight. **'Enhanced Speed: 'Winter Soldier's speed is tremendously enhanced beyond the peak of human potential, moving into the early levels of superhuman condition. **'Enhanced Durability: 'Winter Soldier's cybernetic arm is incredibly resistant to physical damage. The cybernetic arm is shown to be bulletproof. After losing his original cybernetic arm, Winter Soldier was given a new vibranium one which grants him higher durability as well as the benefit of being vibrant absorbent. **'Enhanced Stamina: 'Winter Soldier's musculature produces far fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, allowing him to exert himself at peak capacity for hours before tiring. **'Enhanced Agility: 'Winter Soldier's enhanced agility is superior to even Olympic gold medalists. He could quickly leap on top of midsize cars in a single bound while running and do complicated acrobatic flips in order to avoid gunfire, and to quickly dive into cover. **'Enhanced Reflexes: 'Winter Soldier's reflexes are enhanced to extraodinary levels. **'Regenerative Healing Factor: 'Winter Soldier's body is able to heal with extraodinary speed and efficiency, at a rate well beyond that of a regular human being, though he is unable to regenerate missing limbs. His healing has also allowed him to quickly recover from injuries received in battle. *'Master Martial Artist: 'Winter Soldier is an extremely skilled and formidable martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant, excelling at improvisation and weapons handling. Originally, Barnes was a three-time YMCA welterweight boxing champion. Later, as the first Winter Soldier, Barnes received vast training from HYDRA, as well as the U.S. Armed Forces. Combined with his enhanced physical abilities, Barnes became a dangerous master assassin who can slaughter dozens of enemies alone, taken on and even overpower extremely skilled combatants with ease, be in charge of training the other Winter Soldiers, and go toe-to-toe with Captain America himself. The two engaged in a brutal one-on-one fight, both matching each other with every move. He employs mixed martial arts that includes elements of systema, karate, boxing, muay thai, kali and taekwondo. **'Master Knifesman: 'Winter Soldier excels in knife fighting with an emphasis on kali knife fighting. The Winter Soldier usually resorts to his combat knife in close-quarters combat and he usually holds the knife in his natural hand and uses his bionic arm for support should he need more force to overpower an opponent, using a downward stab or tossing it between hands to advance his assault. *'Master Marksman: 'Winter Soldier is highly proficient in handling firearms with remarkable precision, even prior to being turned into the Winter Soldier. He is an extremely deadly marksman and is capable of making long-range shots without the use of a rifle. *'Master Assassin: 'Winter Soldier is a master assassin. Ever since he's been brainwashed, Winter Soldier has lived in complete anonymity with most of the intelligent community not even believing he exists. He's been credited with over two dozen of HYDRA's most crucial assassinations in the last fifty years. *'Master Acrobat: 'Due to his extraodinarily enhanced agility and reflexes, Winter Soldier has shown immense capability in using flips to evade fire. *'Expert Pilot: 'Winter Soldier has an expertise knowledge in piloting. *'Multillinguaism: 'Winter Soldier speaks his native English, as well as being fluent in German, Romanian and Russian. Equipment *'Winter Soldier Uniform: 'HYDRA designed a lightweight tactical suit for the Winter Soldier, complete with a half-face mask to conceal his true identity from the world. The uniform is constructed from nomex thread and kevlar fiber. The lightweight suit provided resistance to small arms fire and had advanced flexibility for close quarters combat. In addition, he also sometimes wore bulletproof goggles to further conceal his face and for eye protection. *'Bionic Arm: 'HYDRA designed a special titanium bionic arm to replace Barnes' lost arm. During his transformation progress, he started to gain control over his new arm and his new arm also had a red star on its shoulder. After losing this arm, he gained a new vibranium one. *'Gerber Mark II Combat Knife: 'The Winter Soldier's weapon of choice in close quarters combat. He has one holstered in his right thigh. *'Gerber Yari II Tanto: 'The Winter Soldier is equipped with two of these knives and they were holstered with the hilts facing opposite sides on his lower back. *'Benchmade SOCP Dagger: 'The Winter Soldier is equipped with this knife and he carries it in a holster next to his Gerber Mark II. *'Beretta 92FS Inox: 'Winter Soldier sometimes carries this pistol. *'Glock 19: 'The Winter Soldier occasionally carries this pistol, duel wielding it with the SIG-Sauer P226R. *'SIG-Sauer P226R: 'The Winter Soldier occasionally carries this SMG, duel wielding it with the Glock 19. *'SIG-Sauer P220ST: 'Winter Soldier's weapon of choice, a semi-automatic pistol heavily used by armed forces and police of many countries.. *'COP .357 Derringer: 'A very small gun that the Winter Soldier carries in the right thigh custom holster. *'Intratec TEC-38: 'A very small gun that the Winter Soldier carries in the right thigh custom holster. *'Vz.61 Thompson: 'A submachine gun carried on the back of his vest. *'Colt M4A1: 'A fully automatic carbine outfitted with a grenade launcher sometimes used by Winter Soldier and becomes one of his signature weapons when he works alongside Captain America. *'Milkor MGL: 'A six shot revolver type-grenade launcher that Winter Soldier sometimes utilizes. *'Winter Soldier Grenades: 'Winter Soldier has a supply of grenades. *'Grapple Device: '''A line cable firing device that automatically entangles a limb of a flying or fleeing culrpit, thus preventing their escape. Killed Victims Appearance Relationships Quotes Category:Redeemed Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Military Category:HYDRA Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:Deceased Category:S.H.I.E.L.D.